deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Mason
About Mason 'or '??? is a recruitable Rare Character which can be found during an Event while driving. He is based on the popular fictional horror character Jason Voorhees. Mason will always have two weapons that can't be dropped or broken: Mason's Machete, an improved version of the Sturdy Machete with a splatter of blood on it; and Mason's Chainsaw, which is twice as gas efficient as an ordinary Chainsaw. Once recruited Mason's Fitness and Strength stats will be revealed. In addition, he always starts with 0 Mechanical and Medical. Encounter Text 'Upon Encounter' The group spies a hitchhiker. He is wearing a hockey mask and standing still alongside the road, statue-like, staring off at nothing in particular. In one hand he has a chainsaw, in the other a cleaver. He is coated in gore. As the car gets closer, the hitchhiker turns his head slightly to gaze right at the group. 'Upon Recruitment' Mason opens the car door and sits down, saying nothing. Looks like you have a new friend! If Party is full The team stops at the side of the road to meet the hitchhiker. At first there were too many people to fit a new person into the car, but then Character vanishes off the face of the earth. How puzzling! Upon returning from the dead Your friend is back, alive and well! You thought he was a goner, but no, he's right there in the car! You're so lucky! Also, looks like Character is gone from the team. He/She vanished off the face of the earth. Epilogue "... :D" ??? made a ton of friends and opened up a summer camp! Special Abilities When Mason has low morale (which is quite likely to happen due to his -3 max Morale bonus), a Despair Event will occur in which he will suddenly "feel better" and gain Morale. At the same time however, a party member will mysteriously vanish, often stating that they have simply disappeared or left. It is implied that Mason has something to do with it. If you have no party members then Mason will wander off to a Summer Park ending the game for the player. (Note that this event will still occur even if Mason has become a dog.) He will also periodically kill off party members even if you prevent him from getting low morale. Unlike the despair event, this one will not end the game if you have no other party members. If Mason dies while exploring and there is still at least one person left alive, he will reappear the next day while Driving. When he reappears a random survivor in the group will disappear, implying Mason has killed them. This ability can trigger an infinite number of times as long as there is at least one survivor. Occasionally while camping Mason will kill off a party member. Trivia * Machete is Jason Voorhees' typical weapon in Friday the 13th series, hence the bloody machete held by Mason; The chainsaw however, is never used by Jason in any movie. Mason's chainsaw might be based on Leatherface, another masked phonomania using chainsaw as his weapon. * Mason's weaponry and good stats make him a competitive candidate for dangerous supply runs, if you risk the chance of Mason killing teammates too frequently resulting in Game Over. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters